This invention relates generally to fused connectors, and more particularly, to externally mounted fused connectors.
Fuses may be used to protect electronic devices from power overloads or excess surges in a circuit that includes a fuse and the electronic device. The fuses may be placed in the circuit along the feed line, or conductive pathway, along which electrical power or current is supplied to the device. Some known fuses are designed to fail and open if the electrical power or current exceeds a predetermined power or current threshold of the fuses. For example, if the current supplied along a circuit surges and increases above the threshold of the fuse, a conductive portion of the fuse may melt or break to thereby electrically open the fuse. The open fuse creates a gap along the circuit and electrically opens the circuit. The electric power or current may then no longer be supplied to the electronic devices positioned along the open circuit.
In some known high voltage applications, such as the automotive industry, fuses may be housed inside relatively expensive power distribution boxes or modules. These power distribution boxes may supply high voltage electric power or current to one or more devices in a vehicle, such as a heating or air conditioning unit. Some known power distribution boxes include fuses that are internally mounted in the boxes. For example, the fuses may not be accessible on the exterior or outside surface of the boxes. The fuses may be placed inside the power distribution boxes to ensure that the fuses are located within an shield of the power distribution box.
In the event of a failed or blown fuse, the power distribution boxes must be opened to access the fuses therein. But, the fuses may be permanently fixed within the power distribution box or may be inaccessible due to the location of the fuse within the box. Consequently, in the event of a fuse failure, some known power distribution boxes may need to be entirely replaced. Alternatively, the replacement of an internal fuse that is not easily accessible may be relatively expensive and time intensive.
A need exists for an assembly that provides a more accessible and/or easily replaceable fuse.